Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar
by Lichib
Summary: De cuando Draco le dice a Pansy que se va a casar con Astoria. OneShot .:Pansy&Draco:. -Traducción-


DISCLAIMER

Los personajes, escenarios y trama no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

**Summary**: De cuando Draco le dice a Pansy que se va a casar con Astoria.

**Note:** Este fic es una **traducción**. Originalmente la historia se llama _**"Quando você me disse que ia se casar"**_ creada por **Anna Caribe**, quien me dio su permiso para traducirla y compartir con ustedes este lindo trabajo =). Si quieren leerlo en el idioma original, por favor búsquenlo entre mis favoritos.

Desde ya me disculpo por algunos errores que pueda haber cometido en relación con los tiempos, ¡pues me confunden!

_Nota de la __**autora**__: Ligeramente inspirado en la canción (y videoclip) "Cool" de Gwen Stefani.

* * *

_

**Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar**

Les sirvo una taza de café a cada uno de ustedes dos. Les ofrezco té también, y los bizcochos que siempre te gustaron, Draco, pero ustedes se miran entre sí y acuerdan mudamente que no se van a demorar, y por eso rechazan todo lo que les ofrezco, a excepción del café. Deseo que les sepa amargo, a pesar de que sé que está muy dulce, repugnante. Se me fue la mano con el azúcar al pensar en que ustedes están sentados en el sofá de mi sala y que tengo que ser cortés.

Quisiera que mi marido estuviera aquí. Eso me haría sentir menos sola cerca de ustedes. Ustedes dos juntos parecen una sola persona. Forman una unidad incómoda que casi me dan náuseas. Parecen felices, y me aborrece saber que _podría_ ser nosotros dos. Pero finjo que no los estoy viendo. Finjo que los cabellos de ella son un poco más oscuros de lo que realmente son, que su rostro es un poco menos perfecto de lo que realmente es, y, finalmente, imagino que la mano que sostienes es la mía y no la de ella. Sonrío de odio al imaginar que ella soy yo, consciente de que las cosas no son así, y disfrazo mi irritación bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

Pregunto, tragando mi orgullo y camuflándolo con educación:

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Te queremos dar la noticia..."

Ya hice mis conclusiones. El sofá en el que estoy sentada parece enorme, me siento minúscula, y una vez más cuando ella sonríe, y tú le pasas la mano entorno a su cintura. Nadie está ahí conmigo, ni para darme la mano mientras recibo la noticia que no quiero oír, pero no puedo evitar que lo digas. Quisiera que mi marido estuviera ahí, Draco, él podría, por lo menos, hacerme _parecer_ menos sola. Ya sé lo que me van a decir, pero tú crees que yo todavía no entiendo. Aún con la mano en torno a ella, me das la noticia que quería no recibir:

"Nosotros... nos vamos a casar, Pansy."

Me dices eso sonriendo, Draco, y te quiero matar, pero sonrío también.

"¡Felicidades, Astoria!"

"Gracias."

Ella responde genuinamente feliz y yo me corrompo de envidia.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera del aire, y como buena anfitriona que tengo que fingir que soy (aunque por dentro quería, disimuladamente, envenenar el café que están bebiendo y verlos a los dos morir juntos y lentamente) le pido a ella para ver el anillo de compromiso que tú le diste. Astoria extiende su brazo y veo que no es una piedra muy grande. He recibido regalos de cumpleaños de parte de Blaise que tienen diamantes más grandes. Sonrío, porque me siento bien con esa pequeña victoria sobre ella, pero ella piensa que mi sonrisa es porque creo que su anillo es bonito.

Les digo que serán muy felices, pero es claro que es de la boca para afuera. Deseo que tú, Draco, y sólo tú, seas feliz. Y me gustaría que fuese a mi lado, claro. Valgan verdades, no te extraño tanto, pero ahora al verla sentada en ese sofá a tu lado no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería si fuésemos nosotros dos. Por un instante, dejo las apariencias que tengo que mantener de lado y te miro. Sólo a ti, Draco, y sonrío amargamente. Es irónico que nuestra historia haya nacido en el sofá de mi antigua casa, donde me besaste por primera vez en la mejilla, en mi décimo segundo cumpleaños, dejándome enamorada. Ahora tanto tiempo después, mucho de lo que yo sentía por ti muere (mejor dicho, es asesinado) cuando te levantas del mismo sofá, el único mueble en toda la sala que no es nuevo, y dices, jalando las manos de ella, que se tienen que ir.

Quisiera que alguien más estuviese aquí. Mi marido sería ideal. Él me daría la mano, yo parecería impasible y superior. Pero me contentaría igual si fuese Blaise, o hasta mi madre y mi padre a mi lado. Cualquier persona que no dejase traslucir lo abandonada que me sentía viendo a Astoria a tu lado. Estoy casada y feliz, pero ustedes parecen mucho más felices que yo. Tal vez porque su romance todavía es reciente y lleno de novedades. Son ustedes dos, con las manos entrelazadas y felices, pero no consigo no pensar si _nosotros_ dos podríamos haber sido felices. Si no hubiese sido la guerra que nos separó, si no fuéramos tan iguales (¡ella es tan diferente a ti, Draco!), si no fuéramos tan jóvenes… Nosotros podríamos haber sido felices, yo creo. Pero ahí, ella me sonríe y aprieta mi mano. Dice que fue un placer conocerme, aunque ya nos conocíamos, sólo que no habíamos sido presentadas todavía. Dice adiós y me doy cuenta de que es inútil lamentarme porque ustedes estén juntos ahora.

Nuestras vidas seguirán por caminos separados y no hay manera de volver atrás. La verdad, es casi un milagro que todavía seamos amigos, Draco, tú y yo.

Ella sale a los jardines a esperarte, dejándonos a solas. Me siento tan triste al despedirme de ti, Draco. Nunca tuve problemas para decir adiós, bien sabes que no, pero esta vez duele. Duele porque me estoy despidiendo de ti para siempre. Tú no vas a volver a ser el Draco Malfoy que conocí. Vas a ser un hombre casado, vas a tener hijos y vas a tener una familia bonita y buena; y yo me voy a quedar aquí sola. Casada, rica y feliz, pero completamente sola. Tú sabes que no soy de abrazos. Tú tampoco eres de abrazos. Pero, como otras pocas veces, tienes la delicadeza de entender exactamente lo que quiero y me abrazas antes de que yo lo haga.

No has cambiado tanto, me abrazas de la misma manera en que me abrazabas antes. Doblas las rodillas, me tomas por la cintura y me levantas en el aire, dejando mis pies suspendidos. Aunque ahora nuestras vidas sean distintas, podremos continuar siendo amigos, lo sé por el modo en que tratas de hacer que todo parezca como antes. Me murmuras al oído un "Gracias".

¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por el café? ¿Por continuar siendo tu amiga? ¿Por no haberlos envenenado? ¿Por haberla tratado bien? ¿Por recibirlos en mi maravillosa y carísima casa que mi marido compró recientemente sin usar? ¿Por todo lo que pasamos juntos, antes? ¿Por aceptar lo que eres ahora?

Prefiero pensar que me agradeces no por una de esas cosas, sino por todas.

"Por nada", digo cuando me regresas al suelo.

"Ven a verme otra vez", digo antes de que salgas por la puerta. Porque no me gusta estar aquí sola mientras mi marido viaja… ¡Y porque quiero que tú vengas a verme otra vez, Draco! Me gustas, y me gusta tu compañía.

Miras a Astoria con el ceño fruncido, dudoso, claramente pensando si ella estaría celosa, si ella también podría venir o si yo y ella nos entenderíamos si la trajeses.

El miedo de que no vengas o alguna simpatía por ella por habernos dejado solos para podernos despedir, me hace ponerle fin a mis dudas.

"Trae a Astoria también."

Sigues confundido, parece que olvidé qué lento eres para entender las cosas. Sonrío.

"Nosotros vamos a estar bien, Draco"

No sé muy bien a qué me refiero, pero sé que vamos a estar bien. Tú feliz con ella y yo aquí, en mi casa cara y vacía. Vamos a estar bien, porque ya estamos bien, después de todas las cosas que sucedieron. Y _necesitamos_ acercarnos de nuevo. Tu compañía es agradable y extraño, a pesar de tanto tiempo, tu risa cuando es dulce o cuando es amarga.

Me besas en la mejilla, cosa que tampoco haces mucho, por lo que yo sé. Y sonríes, compartiendo conmigo en silencio, la comprensión de una cosa que también acabo de darme cuenta: Después de todo lo que pasamos, nosotros estamos bien.


End file.
